U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,804 to E.I. du pont de Nemours and Company disclosed a process for making planar framed membrane electrode assembly array adapted for use in the fuel cells, namely for making single or multiple planar array five layer membrane electrode assemblies utilizing array assemblies, as well as the array assemblies themselves, comprising proton exchange membrane (PEM), catalyst coated membrane (CCM) and gas diffusion layers (GDL), as well as gas diffusion electrodes (GDE) for use in fuel cells.
However, for making the assemblies of so many membranes, including: proton exchange membrane, catalyst coated membranes and gas diffusion layers, it may be a complex process requiring complex procedures, possibly increasing production cost therefor.
Most particularly, typical manufacturing techniques involve the application of a catalyst coating composition onto substrates such as polymer membrane, including spraying, painting, patch coating, flexographic printing and screen-printing. However, such coating or printing of catalyst composition on the polymer substrates may be de-bonded, peeled, or even broken to thereby decrease the efficiency of the catalyst and the cell.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the present process for making a catalyst and gas diffusion hybrid member for use in fuel cell.